


An Uneviable Choice

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla begins to move on, Clone Carson returns, a choice must be made</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as “[Awkward](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/546866.html)” and “[What Might Be](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/547328.html)”. I know this isn’t where season five is going, but where I wish it could go. Written with the encouragement and cheerleading of [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/).

“Torren must have a father.”

Teyla looked up to glare at Halling and his pronouncement. This was not why she had come to visit New Athos. She had come to rest, to rejuvenate, to find her way again after so much sadness. She shifted Torren to her other shoulder and drew herself to her full height.

“He does not need a father. He had John, Rodney and Ronon as well as many others in Atlantis that he may look up to.”

“But none of them see him daily. Who will show him how to be a warrior? How to fight the Wraith? Who will teach him of his people?”

“I can do that,” she countered. “And I had hoped you would show him some of the old ways. Torren does not need to become a warrior, his father was not.”

Halling grumbled. He had liked Doctor Beckett and respected him, but that his relationship with Teyla had not been blessed by the Ancestors still made him uneasy. Now there was the child to think of. “Kannan has come to me asking for my blessing to pursue a relationship with you.”

“I hope that you told him no.”

Halling would not look her in the eyes. “Teyla….”

“No, Halling, women have raised their children alone before, why should my raising Torren be any different? I loved Carson; Torren is all that I have left of him. I came to seek your guidance in moving forward, but if you will not even talk with me like an equal then I shall leave.”

“Do not go,” Halling said with a sigh. “I will talk with Kannan. I should not have been so hasty but you are like family to me, Teyla. I will help you. Let us go back, there are many who would want to see your son before you return to the city of the Ancestors.”

“Thank you,” she said, letting him lead the way back to the village.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teyla returned to Atlantis with a much lighter heart. Her time with her people had been well spent and she was glad that Torren would know the Athosians if he could not know Carson’s family. Speaking with Halling had answered some questions, but had also brought up more. Teyla needed more time to think, to meditate away from anyone. Torren was not going to allow that. He had fed just before their return and now wanted to be awake and play. Teyla needed to eat as well before she could do anything. She bounced Torren on her hip as she made her way to the mess. He gurgled his glee while she attempted to fill her tray. Torren tried to grab the container of Jell-O and Teyla barely managed to move the tray away from his grasp when she heard a friendly voice behind her.

“Here, let me take the little guy.”

Teyla half turned to see Major Lorne coming around to take Torren from her arms. Her son went willingly to him, his arms open wide and a smile on his face. Of all the people she relied on to look after Torren, Major Lorne seemed to be her son’s favorite after her teammates.  Teyla was unsurprised; the Major was a kind man, loyal and always had a smile or a treat for Torren. She remembered how kind he had been to her on the Wraith ship, sharing memories of his family, showing concern not just for her but for Torren though he was yet to be born.

“Thank you, Major. Though I have almost mastered eating with one hand, today would have been especially challenging.”

“I can see that,” he laughed at Torren ripped off one of the patches from his uniform. “I can take him for a while if you need some time alone. I’ve got nothing going on for a few hours.”

“Would you? I would be in your debt, Major.”

“Evan, please. I spend enough time with Torren I almost feel like I’m family.”

“Thank you, Evan,” she said. What he said hit close to her heart. The Major, Evan, was part of Teyla’s extended family, she considered all who lived in Atlantis to be a part of her family, but there was something…a feeling that tugged at the corners of her mind that he could be closer, like her team. She watched him leave with her son, smiling and talking to him, and knew that Evan Lorne was one of the things she was going to have to meditate on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teyla’s meditation brought more questions than answers. She leaned against the railing on her balcony, staring out at the waters of this new planet they had made their home and sighed. Halling was correct in a way. He did not need a father; he had one, though Carson would never know. His…counterpart did. It was hard to think of the man who wore Carson’s face, who held Carson’s memories as a clone. Teyla had not spent much time with him, the pain of seeing her love’s face to great though he had been gone for more than a year now.

Halling had been incorrect in that Torren needed father, but Teyla found that she missed having a partner, someone to share her life with, someone to love. She had always thought of herself as happy before meeting the people who would occupy Atlantis. She embraced them as friends, finding joy in their company. It had surprised her that she had found love as well. Her time with Carson had been short, but she would not trade it for all the goods in this galaxy. He had given her passion, love and most of all, their son. She mourned him still, though she knew he would want her to be happy, to love again.

So her thoughts turned to Evan Lorne. He had always been her friend. From the moment he had arrived on Atlantis, Teyla had sensed something special about the man who was John’s second in command. Over time she had developed a strong friendship with him. But now, looking back, she could sense something more. When Carson passed, Evan had presented her with a small painting of Carson and herself, a remembrance of happier times. Then another shortly after Torren was born. She had hung the second in her bedroom; the first was put away in the beginning because the memories and sadness were so fresh and now because she did not wish to open old wounds. She looked upon it every now and then, amazed by Evan talent. He did not share it with everyone. Very few of the people of Atlantis possessed paintings Evan had done. She knew he had given at least two to Elizabeth. And Colonel Carter had been given one before she left the city.

Yes, Evan Lorne was a man whose trust and close friendship was not easily given. When it was it needed to be treasured. In her year of mourning she had rediscovered that something special, a spark between them. If her teammates were not around to keep her company, Evan had always seemed to be there. When Teyla had discovered her pregnancy, Evan had quietly offered her support by never making her feel weaker, by seeking out her advice, and ever since the incident on the Wraith ship, keeping her company and telling her stories of his sister and his nephews. And now he was a constant minder for Torren, who adored him.

She went back to her room, to the crib Rodney’s sister Jeannie had sent her. Torren lay there sleeping. Evan had brought him back not ten minutes ago. When passing the sleeping boy, Teyla had once again felt that spark. Looking in Evan’s eyes she thought maybe he had felt it also. She brushed a hand over her son’s face. She was strong, she had lived many years on her own, she knew that she could do so again. But Teyla found she did not. She wanted another in her life. For a brief time there had been Carson. She knew he would want her to move on. She believed in her heart that he would most likely approve of her choosing Evan Lorne. Tomorrow Teyla would see if there was possibly more than a spark between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now more important to me given the recent news. I hope it brings a smile to some people. More angst, enough so that I nicknamed Lorne "Emo Evan" while I was writing this.

Circumstances were against Teyla and so it was actually several days before she was able to approach Evan. She had requested that he accompany her on a visit out to one of their trading partners to check on the status of a crop they were expecting. It could have been a mission for her team, but John and Rodney both had made a poor impression on the elders of the tribe and Ronon was busy training some new Marines that had just arrived. The distance between the village and the Stargate was large, requiring the need for a puddlejumper and the list of available pilots was short.

Mr. Woolsey had approved her choice and Evan had seemed quite surprised to be accompanying her by himself. The ride through the gate and to the village was pleasant enough, with both of them exchanging what John had called 'small talk'. Though the words came easily, Teyla could see a slight…apprehension in Evan's eyes. He set the jumper down easily and joined her as they exited. It was a short walk to meet with the leader, Mallin. His greeted Teyla with enthusiasm.

"Welcome once more, Teyla Emmagan. I am pleased to rest my eyes upon your face. Who is this fine young man who joins you?"

Teyla smiled. "Mallin, this is Major Evan Lorne. He acts as second for Colonel Sheppard. After the last meeting I thought it best to bring someone new."

"Yes, well, we shall not speak of the last time. Come, come, I am sure you're eager to hear about the growing season and how well the crop is doing. There will be a short meeting of the elders to reemphasize the particulars of our treaty with your city and then you must join us in a small celebratory feast. My youngest daughter is celebrating her coming of age."

"Teyla?" Evan asked.

She excused herself from Mallin's company as they all headed for the center of the village. "Do not worry, Evan. I have known Mallin and his people for most of my life. We will be safe here. I informed Mr. Woolsey that there was a chance we might be asked to stay, I am sorry that I did not have time to let you know. They are good people; you should allow yourself to enjoy their company and their food."

Evan hesitated a moment before nodding. Teyla was grateful and continued to follow Mallin to the building where the council of elders would be meeting.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Major Evan Lorne had never been one to turn down an opportunity. When the Air Force gave him a chance to fly, he took it. When he was escorted to the complex under Cheyenne Mountain he never questioned the explanation that he'd been chosen for his leadership skills. Finding out that aliens were real just added to the journey. He'd been comfortable working at the SGC, made friends easily, respected Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1. So when the chance came to go to Atlantis, he'd figured what the hell. The bump in pay grade would go a long way to helping out his sister and her kids. But now…he was being cautious.

Evan had every right to be. While the military might have strict rules and regulations about fraternization and relationships with native peoples, all those went out the window once you got to the Pegasus galaxy. It was, after all, a civilian run instillation millions of miles from home. Who was going to say anything if you flirted with the pretty alien girl when everyone else was doing it. But Evan, he'd gone and developed a crush on the one alien girl, woman, who was unavailable, Teyla.

At first she'd seemed aloof, but she'd gone out of her way to try and be friendly with all of the new arrivals and over time, Evan had become friends with her. He'd subjected himself to some training with her, suffering the bruising and battering of the bantos rods just for the forehead touching at the end of the lesson. But it was obvious that she wasn't interested and that no one would survive the scrutiny of her overprotective teammates. He might have a good working relationship with Sheppard, but he wasn't going to jeopardize that by attempting to gain Teyla's affections.

Then came the surprise that she was involved with Doctor Beckett. Apparently they'd kept it a secret for a while, but Evan didn't begrudge her happiness. Carson was a decent fellow. After the explosions, he'd given her a painting. She'd thanked him kindly; expressing her thanks that he'd also accompanied the casket back to Earth. The warm touch of her hand on his had seemed to linger for days. When news of the baby came, it nearly crushed him. But Evan had been through worse; he knew he could survive this. He'd stood as a silent protector for her once she began to show and Sheppard cut back on her off world activities. She'd accepted his help with silent gratitude.

On the Wraith ship, he'd shared personal information with her, about his sister, his nephews. There seemed to be something in that moment between them and Evan thought that maybe she felt it too. Then he'd gone and slipped up somehow, Teyla was taken by the Wraith. He didn't need words from Sheppard, McKay or Ronon; their disapproving looks had been enough. Evan beat himself up emotionally; even painting was not enough of an escape. It had taken a lot of fancy footwork to get Sheppard to allow him on the rescue team. But the broken leg had been worth it when Teyla was wheeled into the infirmary a day later, her son in her arms.

For whatever reason she had, Teyla had also turned to him to look after Torren when she was offworld or just needed some time to herself. Evan wasn't about to question the how or the why, especially if it meant that he got to see more of Teyla. Torren seemed to like him too and Evan found himself falling in love with the little guy. Evan was shaken from his thoughts as they arrived in the village. He didn't have much to do other than stand guard while Teyla reaffirmed their treaty with the elders. But once they were done there, Mallin lead them to a clearing, which was probably the center of the village.

"Teyla! Bring your friend and come celebrate!" shouted a woman at the head of one of the long tables.

"That is Mallin's wife, Patria," Teyla explained to him. "She will more than likely attempt to match you with one of her daughters or other eligible young women in the village. I will try and perssuade her that your military frowns upon such things but I do not know how successful I will be."

"Um…thanks," he said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Since this is a celebration, they will likely have Tabca, it is their equivalent of wine. One or two glasses should not impare you much. John was quite fond of it when we first brokered the treaty."

"I'll be sure to watch myself, I think the Colonel would have my guts if I let anything happen to you."

Teyla laughed as they were shown their sits near Mallin and Patria. "I promise that I will not let John cause you any harm for any reason, Evan."

She laid a hand on his arm in comfort, leaving it there a bit longer than necessary. Evan felt the warmth seep through him, curling around his senses. Teyla gave him a look as he momentarily tensed and favored him with a smile. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was flirting with him.

The celebrations were long and loud and boisterous. Patria did try to set him up with both of her middle daughters as well as several other young women. Evan just smiled and declined, finally admitting only to Patria that there was someone else who had taken his heart. He sipped at the Tabca, watching all around him toast the occasion. Teyla smiled and had several glasses, her cheeks flushed as she laughed at some story Mallin told.

Night fell as people began to drift off towards their huts, young couples holding onto one another, obvious in their intentions. Mallin bade them follow. Evan helped Teyla as she rose a little unsteadily from the bench. They had been provided with their own hut for the night, but Evan could see there was only one smallish bed.

"I'll take the floor," he said as he steered Teyla over to help her lay down.

She stopped him as they reached the edge of the bed, her arms clinging to him, her body warm against his. He recited rules and regulations in his head as she turned her gaze to him, holding his eyes and weakening his resolve. She brushed a hand across his cheek before bringing their faces closer. She kissed him full on the lips. Evan responded at first before regaining his senses and breaking away, pushing her gently on to the bed.

"I'll let you sleep that off, ma'am," he said, reverting to standard military protocol. He turned to find a space on the floor near the door when she called to him.

"Evan, wait a moment."

He turned back but said nothing.

"It was not the Tabac that made me act that way. I chose to kiss you of my own free will. It is late, but I would like to discuss it in the morning. I wish you pleasant dreams, Evan." And with that, she lay flat on the bed, covering herself with a blanket.

Evan stared at her, her words reeling through his head. She'd wanted to kiss him. He turned again, finding a space curl up in, but it took him a while before he could sleep.


End file.
